


Sleipnir

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Loki birthed his foal, his little godling. (Loki's pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir

After my...night with the stallion, Svaðilfari, I came back home quietly and told no one where I had been or what had happened while I was absent. But it was not enough to keep the rumors at bay. They only worsened when I could no longer conceal my swollen stomach.  
So I fled, left Asgard in the dead of night and had every intention of never coming back.  
But I found that on my own, I could not provide for my child the way I wanted. I had no money, no food...keeping myself fed for the two of us became a struggle and it wasn’t long until I realized that I had made a terrible decision leaving home.  
I turned around, mustering up the courage to face whatever fate awaited upon my return, then my water broke. I was terrified as I knew it was time. I was alone and panicked. I delivered him on my own, which I do not advise. It was terrifying.  
I carried his small form in my arms, my clothing ripped and dirty and covered in blood. When I arrived home, Mother quickly found me and fluttered around me and my babe, assessing the damage, asking no questions, making no judgements. It was not until Odin had been told of my reappearance, did the trouble start.  
I was cleaned up, as was my child, and we were ordered to see Odin. I held my sleeping foal in my arms as I entered. It was obvious, as soon as he saw me, that he was displeased. I will spare you the details, but the outcome was not pleasant. I was given one of two options: take Sleipnir and leave Asgard, or place him in the stables “where such a beast belongs”.  
“He is your grandson!” I spat at him.  
“He is no relation of mine. You will do as I say and decide.”  
“Father…”  
“DECIDE!” He bellowed, making me jump and waking Sleip.  
Mother tried to reason with him, but her pleas were not heard.  
I took him to the stables, but I did not leave him. I couldn’t. He was my son. I could not leave him. I would not leave him.  
I settled the both of us in a stall in the back of the stable, wrapping my cloak around his wiggling form, and rocking him until he slept. Then I wept. I cried until I felt sick and my conscience left me.

I was shaken awake, some time later, by a giant hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Thor’s smiling face.  
“Hello, brother.” He smiled. He was covered in blood and dirt, no doubt coming back from some sort of battle. “I have missed you greatly.”  
I said nothing to him, but returned his smile slightly.  
He laughed and rustled my hair. “I come back and hear you’ve returned only to find you curled up in the stables, clutching a small foal. What have you been up to, little brother?”  
I shook my head and he sat back on his heels, giving me room.  
“Thor,” I met his smiling eyes. “This is not just a foal.” I watched his face turn to confusion, unsure how to continue. “He is my son, brother. I birthed him. I am his mother.”  
He seemed confused by my words, but his expression soon changed to that of happiness and admiration as his eyes traveled from my face to Sleipnir’s sleeping form.  
“He is beautiful, brother.” He said, the love in his voice so strong that it made my heart weep.  
I felt my eyebrows knit together and tears swell in my eyes.  
“But why are you held up in a stall? You both deserve more than this.” He said, placing a hand on my cheek.  
“Father-” I start, but before I can finish, Thor’s on his feet.  
“I will talk to him, brother.” He declared.  
“Thor!” I start to stand, waking Sleipnir as I do, but Thor puts his hand out.  
“No, brother. I will do this. I will do this for both of you. You deserve more than this. I will fix this. Stay.” And he left me there, holding my wiggling godling in my arms.  
My brother came back hours later, his face troubled. He informed me that Sleipnir and I were allowed back into Odin’s graces if I hid my godling’s born form. In order for us to stay, he had to seem Aesir. I fought, stating that I would not have my child hid in skin that was not his true form, but reluctantly gave in as Thor pleaded.  
He will not know of this struggle. Ever. I will not tell him. Ever.


End file.
